Poor Baby
by Iicyb1tchiI
Summary: COMPLETE Harry is Snape and Voldemorts mate and he has had enough of a certain Gryffindor so he takes it into his own hand to deal with him
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE:** Poor Baby

**SUMMERY:** Harry is Snape and Voldemorts mate and he has had enough

of a certain Gryffindor so he takes it into his own hand to deal with him

**------------------------------**

Harry was walking towards the entrance to the great hall. Stopping

at the doors. He sighed and looked at the doors and couldn't believe

that just three months ago he had been happy with friends and such. Sighing

again he pushed open the doors and walked over to the end of the Gryffindor

table and sat down. He glanced up at the head table. Voldemort and Snape his mates

smiled at him and he smiled back and went to start to eat but was takin by surprise

as Ron _accidentally_ dropped food on him which made all the Gryffindors laugh

at him.

Harry stood up and left the great hall with a sad look on his face but that was just a

mask as he had evil plans to get rid of Ron for good.

**---- 2 weeks later ----**

Ron walked down to the lake were he was sure that Harry was waiting for him.

What he didn't relies that Harry had planned for him to be there as well as a certain were wolf

(yes it was a full moon) Moony glanced up from drinking from the lake.

Seeing Ron he hid and watched as his pray. Moony watched his mouth filling with saliva at the thought

of having human flesh for the first time in a long time. hunching down he got ready to pounce.

Ron stood by the lake and stared out at the water

wondering how long it would take for Harry to get there. With a snarl Moony lunged and tore Ron to

tiny pieces whilst eating the bits that didn't get flung every were.

**----------------------------------------**

I know its short BUT its a trial if i can get 10 reviews on this chapter

(may go down abit) then I will write the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Poor Baby Chapter 2

In these chapters it will be about how Harry and Severus and Voldemort got together and why Remus's wolf would kill a humane.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry sat at the Dursley's home waiting for the first oppertunity to escape, to Riddle Manor. Were he had been comunicating recently to Voldemort about joining the dark side. Harry looked out the window and saw voldemort waiting out the front of the house. With a smile he silently tiptoed out of the House and all the way to Voldemort.

Voldemort looked down at Harry with a smile.

"I see you are very eager to see me"

Harry looked at him with a smile.

"I would do anything to get away from the Dursleys"

Voldemort laughed and pulled Harry into his arms and aparated them to Riddle manor.

----- 2 weeks later -----

Harry sighed as he watched as Severus and Voldemort kissed in the study.  
Harry bit back a moan as he watched Voldemort slip a hand down into Severus pants. Severus closed his eyes and layed back on the couch. Voldemort looked up and saw a glimpse of Harry watching them. With a smile he sat up which made Severus look up as well. Voldemort stood up and walked over to the door and opened it and looked at Harry.

"why don't you come and join us"

Severus smiled at Harry as well. Harry looked at them with a embaressed look on his face.

"you sure?"

Severus nodded and pulled Harry into his arms and started to kiss him.

"we wanted you for a long time"

Harry looked surprised and lowered his head

"i'velovedyouguystoo"

They looked at him puzzled

"say it again"

Harry blushed an even brighter red

"I've love you guys too"

They smiled at Harry and pulled him into the study

"were going to show you how much we love you Harry"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

PLEASE R&R 


	3. Chapter 3

Poor Baby  
Chapter 3

In these chapters it will be about how Harry and Severus  
and Voldemort got together and why Remus's wolf would  
kill a humane.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry looked at Severus with a surprised look

"we are going to make love already?"

Voldemort leaned over and gave him a soft kiss

"Not if you don't want to"

Harry smiled and looked at them both

"maybe not right now would that be all right?"

They smiled and moved close to Harry and wrapped there arms around him and laid their heads

on his shoulder and just sat there.

"of course its all right"

Harry smiled and leaned close to them and smiled.

-0-0-0- Scene Skip -0-0-0-

Dumbledore stood in front of the desk and watched on a magic screen

he had pulled up and frowned

"those bustards taking **_MY _ **weapon I _will _him back"

-0-0-0- Scene Skip -0-0-0-

Harry shuddered He had a feeling that things would start to get bad from here on

in. Severus sat up and looked at his two lovers and smiled

"I have to get back to school but if you two want you can invite Lupin and Black over"

Harry smiled at him with a smile

"Thanks Sev"

Standing up he reached over and hugged Severus tightly

"please come back quickly"

He whispered as he nuzzled his face into his chest. Severus hugged back and gave him a small kiss

"I'll be back as quick as I can"

Harry smiled.

0-0-0 Time Skip 0-0-0

Remus and Sirius sat next to Harry with a small frown on their faces. They had given

Harry a shock of his life by telling him that they had been Dark and that it hadn't been

Tom that had killed his parents it had been Dumbledore. Harry was just staring at the

ground and every now and then they would see him sniffle and his shoulders shake

"I can't..."

He buried his head into Sirius shoulder

"I thought he cared about me"

Sirius patted his shoulder

"well just think about it. If it hadn't been for him you would never have met Tom would you?"

Harry nodded and looked over at his sleeping lover and smiled

"Yes that's the only good thing that had come from it"

-0-0-0- Scene skip -0-0-0-

Dumbledore stood over Severus and cruciod (sp?) him again

"what did I tell you when I found out your feelings for the boy?"

Severus looked up at him and frowned

"Harry will turn on you...He will find out about you"

Dumbledore frowned and lowered himself in front of him and grinned evilly at him

"Is that what you think will happen?"

Severus just glared and sent a short telepathic message to Tom

_Help me Tom he has found out_

-0-0-0- Scene change -0-0-0-

Tom Sat up real fast which freaked Harry out and he jumped back. Tom looked at him and jumped up

"we have to go He has Severus"

Harry, Remus and Sirius jumped up and followed him out the door. When they got to Hogwarts they headed

straight to Dumbledore's office. Once there they stunned Professor McGonagall and broke into the office

they found Severus bleeding and unconscious on the floor with Dumbledore standing over him. Harry Lost

control and was about to jump over when Dumbledore looked up and saw them there. He smiled and raised his wand

"ADVA KADVARA"

Sirius saw this and jumped in front of Harry and took the spell in the chest. Harry cried out when he saw his

beloved Godfather fall to the ground. Harry glared straight at Dumbledore and screamed the killing curse it hit him in the face which shocked everyone in the room. Tom went over to Harry and held him, Severus who had woken up looked at this and moved towards them. He pulled Remus into the hug and they all just held each other over the death of there best friend Sirius.

**( I WAS GOING TO LEAVE IT HERE BUT CAUSE YOU ARE ALL WANTING THIS CHAPTER I'LL GIVE YOU ALL SOME MORE )**

Remus looked at his lover who lay still on the floor. Then to his amazement He saw Sirius start to move. Remus pulled away and moved over to Sirius which had Harry watching him. Sirius then rolled over and smiled at him.

"H...Harry come here"

Harry moved over to him and knelt down in front of him

"I came back for you and Remus I love you guys"

Remus cried and through himself right into his arms and held onto him. Harry moved closer and looked at him

"how'd you come back?"

Remus looked and Sirius as well

"Death said I had unfinished business"

Harry looked at him with a frown

"so when you finished you won't be coming back anymore?"

Sirius shook his head

"I was given and second chance but while I was in there I found out some interesting facts"

Harry's ears perked at that.

"what?"

"well it seems that Harry, Ron and Hermione aren't really your friends they in fact only want you for your fame"

Harry sat back with a smile

"I already new that I over heared them last year and they don't know that I know"

Sirius looked over at HArry's two lovers and smiled at them

"well are you two just going to stand there or are you going to come over and say your gald that I am back"

Severus smiled and leaning on Tom they moved over and hugged him

"were all glad your back"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**_ Please R&R_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two months past since the death of Dumbledore and during those two months Voldemort had takin over the ministry and eventually Hogwarts. Soon After that Harry, Tom and Severus had gotten married which made the wizerding world lose all hope that they would have Voldemort dead.

---

Hermione was walking with Ron through the corridors they hadn't relised yet that Harry had known about there plan to be friends with him just to get a chance to be in the spotlight and get the chance to have rewards givin to them. But since Voldemorts rise they hadn't heard any word from Dumbledore because they had been overseas.

They spotted Harry walking towards them and noticed that he had an eerie smile on his face.

"hello Hermione and Ronald"

They looked at Harry with a questioning look. then Hermione spoke up

"Is Professor Dumbledore in his office Harry?"

Harry frowned and shook his head

"by the way you are acting its like you haven't heard"

Ron frowned

"what are you talking about Harry?"

Harry smiled that eerie smile again

"by the way its Mr Riddle-Snape to you two"

They blinked and fronwed

"what are you talking about Harry?"

Harry frowned and leaned forward and slapped them

"didn't I tell you to call me Mr Riddle-Snape?"

They just started at Harry if he had gone mad

"mate are you allright? why do you have the smae name as the greasy git and He Who Must Not Be Named?"

Harry smirked

"so you havn't heard well you see I am married to Tom and Severus and Dumbledore is dead and the Ministry and Hogwarts are controlled by my lover Tom and the Headmaster no is Severus so you better watch what you say as from now on I am you Dark arts teacher"

They just stared at Harry and then turned and fled. Harry smiled and called out

"and I know about your plan to befriend me"

--------

Tom looked up to see his two lovers walking to him

"Harry love I heard that you scared your ex friends"

Harry nodded and smiled

"yep and it was fun oh and I have decide that I will sit with the students cause I think i would make them think I was still on there side"

They nodded and hugged him

"whatever you think is best love"

-----------------------------------------------------

This is the last part of the chapters that lead up to the first PLZ R&R 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

--Present Time--

Harry rushed out when He heard the screams from Ron. Harry turned the corner and spotted Remus looking down at the body with a disgusted look on his face.  
He looked up at Harry and frowned

"I don't know why my wolf ate him I.."

Remus voice cracked and buried his face into his hands.  
Harry rushed over and hugged him.

"its not your fault so you shouldn't have to punish yourself.  
Both Sirius and Me still love you know matter what"

Remus smiled

"wasn't there something you wanted to tell me?"

Harry smiled and walked away from the dead body and mentioned for remus to come and follow him

"I am going to tell you in front of the rest of our delightful family"

Remus smiled again and followed Harry to the door and walked in and then headed up to the Headmasters office

Harry sat on Toms lap and looked seductively at Severus.  
Sirius looked at Harry with a smile

"what is it that you have all of us up here?"

Harry looked around and sighed

"I'm Pregnant"

-  
I'M SORRY TO LEAVE IT HERE BUT THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER THE NEXT I PROMISE TO BE BIGGER 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Everyone stared at Harry with shock. Sirius recovered first and grinned

"your Pregnant?"

Harry nodded and smiled at him. Tom stood up and looked down at Harry  
with a strange look in his eyes. Harry stared up at him and watched as  
Toms faced morphed into a grin and he pulled Harry into his arms and cradled  
him

"so who's the father?"

Harry looked between Severus and Tom and then sighed

"well the thing is for some unknown reason I am pregnant with twins..."

Severus and Tom looked at each other then looked at Harry

"so your saying that we got you pregnant with a child each?"

Harry nodded and watched their reactions. Severus and Tom hugged him and gave  
him a kiss

"this is great we finally a full family"

Harry smiled and lent against him

----- TIME SKIP FORWARD 9 MONTHS ------- 

Harry Lay on the hospital bed panting and clutching on to the sheets.  
The door flew open to revel Harry's to disgruntled lovers

"Harry why didn't you tell us you felt pain this morning?"

Harry just glared and opened his mouth to yell at him but instead he let  
out a percing scream. Madam Pomfrey came rushing over and shooed the two men  
behind the curtain

"you two will only cause him to get angry so I do belive you two should stay out  
here till the children are born.

Eight hours later Severus and Tom couldn't stand it anymore there hadn't been  
and screaming for a while and they were starting to worry. When suddenly the curtain  
flew open to show a very tired Madam pomfrey and the twin cries of two babies. Madam  
Pomdrey smiled at them

"congratulations you have two wonderful children One boy and One girl"

They went in and stood beside their lover who was sleeping peacefull they then looked  
at the children who looked amazingly like their fathers except for there emeraled eyes.  
smiled and picked up his son who had his crooked knoes and the same styled hair as his.  
Tom look at his daughter with a soft smile she looked just like he did in his baby photos  
except for the fact that she had Harry's eyes. Tom looked at Severus with a smile

"we'll name them when Harry wakes up agreed?"

Severus nodded and looked at his son

"I agree"

--------------------------------------------------------

There you go another chapter please R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Harry woke up a couple of hours later and looked to his left and saw Tom and Severus sitting side by side heads resting on each other and they were fast asleep. Harry smiled and reached over and touched Toms hand. Tom eyes opened and looked at Harry with a smile and shook Severus awake.

"come on Harry is awake"

Severus sat up and looked at Harry with a smile

"how are you Harry?"

Harry smiled and sat up and gave them a seductive look. Severus shook his head and looked at him

"you just had a children I don't think we'll do that right now. On a brighter side we got to name our children"

Harry smiled and lent back and stared up at the ceiling

"how bout for the boy we name him James Severus Riddle-Snape and for the girl we call her Lily Marvolo Riddle-Snape"

Tom and Severus looked at Harry and smiled

"that's perfect"

-------2 months later--------

Harry stirred in the middle of the night when he heard James and Lily start to cry he rolled over and looked at his Husbands. He kicked them both out of the bed. Tom and Severus sat up and looked at Harry, and Harry stared right back at them.

"the children are crying, you can get them this time, the milk is in the fridge and make sure you burp them when they are finished"

with that Harry rolled over and went back to sleep. Tom and Severus stared for a couple of seconds and then with a sigh they went to look after there children.

---------12 Years Later------

James and Lily glanced around the platform they were worried that they wouldn't be very much liked by the kids and glanced up at Harry.

"dad do you think they will like us?"

Harry smiled at them and lent down and kissed them

"they better because you are all wonderful kids"

They smiled and looked at there fathers and gave them a hug

"see you guys when you get to Hogwarts"

they smiled and watched as they left. Harry glanced at his husbands with a smile

"lets have more children"

They just stared at Harry and smiled

"well we'll have to get some were we won't be seen"

Harry frowned wait until tonight you horny boys"

They pouted and then smiled

"allright"

_**THE…..END**_


End file.
